comic_modefandomcom-20200215-history
Battle for Dream Island Again
Battle for Dream Island Again, otherwise known as BFDIA, is the successor to Battle for Dream Island. It was the season that was airing when EBCGD began. Overview This season involves 22 inanimate objects (12 veteran, 10 rookies) that were voted by the viewers to compete for Dream Island, which despite declaring a winner last season, still doesn't have an owner. The contestants are divided up into 2 teams, and before a contest, players may switch teams if they want to. Contests are chosen by spinning a wheel, and the winning team gets immunity, while the losing team are up for elimination. The viewers vote by rating (liking/disliking) contestants' videos. The contestant with the most likes on his/her video can spin a wheel, and recieve a prize depending on when the wheel stops, while the contestant who has the most dislikes on his/her video is eliminated and sent to the Tiny Loser Chamber, which is itself located in the Locker of Losers. Contestants :See also: Battle for Dream Islansd Again/Elimination Table Returning contestants * Rocky - 1008 votes * Firey - 724 votes * Teardrop - 585 votes * Needle - 489 votes * Spongy - 456 votes * Pin - 405 votes * Tennis Ball - 359 votes * Coiny - 334 votes * Pencil - 320 votes * Match - 315 votes * Ice Cube - 313 votes * Golf Ball - 215 votes Debuting contestants * Nickel - 892 votes * Bomby - 582 votes * Dora - 439 votes * Ruby - 381 votes * Donut - 307 votes * Fries - 303 votes * Book - 296 votes * Yellow Face - 292 votes * Puffball - 291 votes * Gelatin - Joined differently Gelatin and Golf Ball were chosen to compete in BFDIA by either one of the two contest winners, InternPony707 or DegrasssiFan. Book, Yellow Face, and Puffball didn't originally make it, but due to Leafy, Bubble, and Flower's absence, were allowed in. Yellow Face wasn't originally allowed into the voting, but was later allowed due to all of the votes he got, and also joined the game due to Leafy, Bubble, and Flower's absence. Non-returning contestants A Bold name means that this contestant originally competed in the first season. An Italic name means that this contestant would've competed in BFDIA. *''Leafy'' - 607 votes *''Bubble'' - 559 votes *''Flower'' - 313 votes *TV - 287 votes *'Pen' - 285 votes *Nonexisty - 266 votes *'Woody' - 266 votes *Black Hole - 262 votes *'David' - 251 votes *'Blocky' - 239 votes *'Eraser' - 185 votes *Firey Jr. - 179 votes *Taco - 159 votes *8-Ball - 154 votes *Fanny - 153 votes *'Snowball' - 143 votes *Cake - 134 votes *Robot Flower - 119 votes *Remote - 115 votes *Marker - 109 votes *Pie - 104 votes *Balloony - 102 votes *Naily - 100 votes *Cloudy - 97 votes *Lollipop - 95 votes *Lightning - 93 votes *Evil Leafy - 90 votes *Bell - 90 votes *Basketball - 86 votes *Pillow - 79 votes *Barf Bag - 78 votes *Eggy - 77 votes *Clock - 59 votes *Gaty - 54 votes *Grassy - 53 votes *Roboty - 50 votes *Tree - 49 votes *Saw - 36 votes *Bottle - 29 votes *Bracelety - 18 votes Leafy, Bubble, and Flower would've competed, that is, if they were alive/present at the voting results. However, they weren't, meaning they would not join. Despite not joining, TV still became the host of the season. Even if they did get enough votes to join, Woody and Nonexisty would not be eligible to compete because they were dead/non-existent at the time of the voting results. Recommended characters Recommending a character is slightly different from last season. Instead of simply recommending a character in the comments section of a video, you recommend one on a Google rating system (similar to YouTube's rating system). At the end of the voting period (1st through 10th of every month), the 25 recommended characters with the most likes would be featured in the following episode. Copyrighted characters and people are not allowed to be recommended. The link no longer works because Google Moderator has been shut down and redirects to a 404 page on bfdi.tv. Trivia * This season has 22 contestants, which is one more than the previous season. ** It would be 23 contestants later due to the prize of BAGUETTE is to choose a recommended character to join BFDIA, but BAGUETTE was cancelled and replaced with TWOW. * Of the 12 returning contestants, 5 were originally on the Squishy Cherries, and 7 were originally on the Squashy Grapes. * There are 11 boys and 11 girls each in BFDIA. ** The returning contestants are 7 girls and 5 boys, but the the new contestants are 6 boys and 4 girls. * So far, this is the only season TV has hosted, until Puffball got her speaker box and Firey used his speaker box when Pin killed Puffball's. * The episode titles so far, except Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, are said by a character within the respective episode. Puffball said "Yeah, who? I wanna know!", Fries said "Get digging" (5 times), Firey said "How about Zeeky Boogy Doog!", Pencil said "Shut up and get in the van!", Nickel said "No more snow!", and Pencil said "Oh my god it's a monster!" and, once more, Pencil said "The long-lost Yoyle City!". * Rocky and Bracelety had the highest and lowest amounts of votes (Rocky had 1,008, Bracelety had 18) * All 5 armless contestants from Season 1 (Golf Ball, Ice Cube, Rocky, Spongy, and Tennis Ball) are competing in season 2, along with Nickel, Yellow Face, and Puffball for a total of 8 armless contestants. ** It will be 9 if you also count Pin. * This season used to have the longest episode: Episode 5a (17 minutes). Another interesting fact is that ever since Episode 5a, many weird and disturbing things have been appearing, such as Rocky drooling purple stuff, Gelatin being insane, and characers die more violently now. * Episodes no longer follow the previous pattern of being released on the 1st of every month, as many delays happened. **This has been surpassed with Getting Teardrop to Talk (28 minutes). * Golf Ball wasn't supposed to be in BFDIA but because of InternPony707, who recommended her, she joined BFDIA. * BFDIA used to be the shortest Battle for Dream Island season, having only 5 episodes at the time (9 if you count all Episode 5 parts). **This is succeeded by the third BFDI season, IDFB, which has a total of 1. * Match and Pencil seem to be playing Spongy Cake in the intro. Gallery BFDIA Logo.png Remaining Contestants Bomby BFDIA.png|Bomby|link=Bomby Book BFDIA.png|Book|link=Book Coiny BFDIA.png|Coiny|link=Coiny Firey BFDIA.png|Firey|link=Firey Fries BFDIA.png|Fries|link=Fries Gelatin BFDIA.png|Gelatin|link=Gelatin Golf Ball BFDIA.png|Golf Ball|link=Golf Ball Ice Cube BFDIA.png|Ice Cube|link=Ice Cube Needle BFDIA.png|Needle|link=Needle Nickel BFDIA.png|Nickel|link=Nickel Pencil BFDIA.png|Pencil|link=Pencil Pin BFDIA.png|Pin|link=Pin Rocky BFDIA.png|Rocky|link=Rocky Ruby BFDIA.png|Ruby|link=Ruby Spongy BFDIA.png|Spongy|link=Spongy Tennis Ball BFDIA.png|Tennis Ball|link=Tennis Ball Yellow Face BFDIA.png|Yellow Face|link=Yellow Face Eliminated Contestants Puffball wiki pose.png|Puffball|link=Puffball Match wiki pose.png|Match|link=Match Teardrop wiki pose.png|Teardrop|link=Teardrop Dora wiki pose.png|Dora|link=Dora Donut wiki pose.png|Donut|link=Donut Category:Seasons Category:Originations Category:Battle for Dream Island Again Category:Object Show Category:Jacknjellify